


Just For Fun

by IanInABox



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consensual Humiliation, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Play, Handcuffs, Kinks, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Mild Pet Play, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Slapping, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanInABox/pseuds/IanInABox
Summary: The arm locked around Jongup’s neck does make it a little bit harder to breathe, and he feels the euphoria coming back to hit him again, hard. They're falling right back into the swing of things faster than usual.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah so wow sure is something for a first published fanfic, isn't it? #IMHARDCORE
> 
> so if you didn't read all the tags, i just wanna make sure everyone knows that everything in here is 100% consensual. with this kind of stuff it can be hard to tell sometimes, so i just want to be careful.
> 
> anyway there'll definitely be two parts to this, possibly three. depends on motivation/feedback, cause, ya know, tired college kid ;)

Yongguk growls frustratedly, and he shoves Jongup back abruptly with a forceful push to his shoulders. Caught off guard and unable to catch himself since his hands are secured behind his back, Jongup coughs as his bare back hits the primed hardwood floor with a loud thunk. He wheezes as he feels the wind get knocked up and out of his lungs, and he can hear Daehyun gasp faintly from where he’s still sprawled out on the bed, skin hot and wet, only just now snapping out of his daze and gathering a steady heartbeat, though he’s not able to move much. Even the most subtle movement has the plug up his ass shifting a little and sparking electricity back through his body, but Daehyun thinks the overstimulation is absolutely phantasmical.

Jongup’s vision blacks out for a second and he panics briefly before remembering who he’s really with, distracted and not noticing as Yongguk retrieves the discarded leash from where it rests limply on the ottoman until the click of it hooking around his collar sounds loudly, and his ears twitch, startled and more alert now. He still can’t breathe properly and therefore doesn’t really have the strength to throw Yongguk off as he sits back over his hips again, heavily. Yongguk winds the leash around his hand over and over until there’s barely any slack and yanks on it jerkily, the martingale pulling and squeezing around Jongup’s neck, making it nearly impossible for him to move away and even harder for him to breathe, and Yongguk kisses him hard, shoving his tongue into his mouth, nearly choking him.

When Yongguk pulls back Jongup can breathe again and he can see again, and he tries to lean away, backing as far as he can downward until he’s laying on the floor, scratching uselessly at the paneled wood beneath his back. His legs are compromised by the weight resting on him. There’s a harsh tug on the leash, pulling him right back up and he chokes as the collar squeezes tightly around his throat and holds him against gravity for a split second that feels like forever before Yongguk’s arms are around him, shifting them until he’s kneeled next to him, and Jongup’s leg kicks at his stomach, only to have its ankle caught and yanked forward. He manages to twist onto his stomach as Yongguk drags him across the floor and closer to the bed where Daehyun is trying so hard to sit up. Yongguk grabs Jongup, arms locking around his chest and Jongup struggles, flailing and kicking, but he finds himself manhandled onto his back again, this time against the mattress, and Yongguk hits him. He slaps him across the face and Jongup can’t hold back the whimper that comes from high in his throat as his neck twists to the side from the force of the impact.

Yongguk takes the opening and sits on him again, telling Daehyun, who’s on his stomach at the foot of the bed, to watch closely as he leans down and bites harshly onto the exposed side of Jongup’s neck. Another loud whine fills the room and Jongup pushes against Yongguk’s chest. Yongguk grunts and pauses, pulling back just an inch to whisper in his ear.

“Behave, puppy,” the threatens with another hard tug on the leash and Jongup turns his head, facing him now, lips pulled back and teeth bared, a low growl rumbling from his chest, only to be cut off abruptly with a loud yelp when a hand connects with the side of his ribs.

“You’re not the alpha here, bitch,” Yongguk hisses, pulling back to gaze down at him, their eyes locking in a silent battle. When Yongguk’s hand travels up his chest and pinches, twisting sharply, Jongup winces and turns away, breaking eye contact and losing the fight. When Yongguk’s hand smooths over and up his thigh, however, a growl makes it’s way out, only to be choked off by another tug on the leash. Yongguk stares down at him and Jongup keeps his teeth bared, not ready to back down.

Yongguk sits behind him and pulls Jongup’s already-shackled hands back down so that his arms are pressed flat against his back and grabs his knees, wrenching his legs apart. Jongup’s back raises from the bed as he snaps at Yongguk and tries to close his legs.

Yongguk slaps his thigh and pulls his legs even further apart. “Obey, bitch,” he spits, “or I’ll have to shut you up.”

Jongup’s legs are straining and his face is pink from embarrassment. He’s being exposed in a way that is so, so wrong, and this brings on the worst but also the best feeling he thinks he’s ever felt. He swallows hard, feeling like he might vomit. In a good way. His legs are still kicking when Yongguk speaks again, and freezes at his words.

“Come here, Kitten.”

“Let him rest,” Jongup hisses through clenched teeth. “You’ve already done him.”

Daehyun glances between them from the other side of the bed, not sure what to do, but Jongup’s leash is still wound right around Yongguk’s hand, so he thinks he knows who he’ll be listening to.

“Oh, don’t worry, Puppy,” Yongguk coos in a sickly sweet voice, releasing one of Jongup’s knees to stroke his hair. He holds Jongup down with the leash when he tries to bite at his hand again. “I’m not going to do anything more to him.” He fists the soft, brown hair at the nape of Jongup’s neck abruptly, pulling a wince and another rumble of a growl from him. “Not for now, at least,” he adds. “Here, Kitten,” he beckons Daehyun over again.

Daehyun gulps, still eyeing the two nervously, and Jongup imagines how his tail would be curled protectively around his own hips if he really had one. Daehyun bites into his lip as he pushes himself up to crawl over to them, distracting himself from the fire crackling up his spine, from the ovular metal wedged into his ass, at the movement. Yongguk pulls him to sit between Jongup’s legs, and Daehyun fidgets nervously, licking his lips. His movements are careful and his head is bowed a bit so that he’s peeking out from under his bangs, and he flinches when Yongguk leans forward, grabbing his wrist to drag it up and press Daehyun’s own fingers to his mouth.

“Prepare him, Kitten,” he commands.

Jongup’s reaction is immediate, his wrists jerking against the cuffs as he tries to twist away, only freezing when Yongguk raises a hand as if to strike Daehyun, whose torso and head have lowered further, almost to the point of bowing, his eyes wide.

_ “Down.” _

Jongup fumes at the command but doesn’t think twice, slowly turning and leaning back against Yongguk’s chest. Yongguk’s arms immediately encircle his torso, one hand around his neck so that his fingers rest vertically against the side of his cheek, and the other with a hand just hovering above his nipple. Yongguk’s thumb rubs soothingly over his collarbone, a minor break in character but Jongup doesn’t mind. He knows how hard it can be for Yongguk to maintain this persona. He loves this, too, of course, but he’s naturally a sweet lover and sometimes his instincts kick in. Jongup will need to remember to thank him again for doing this for him and Daehyun. Later, of course.

Daehyun’s fingers are already in his mouth, and he slowly moves his free hand to rest on the inside of Jongup’s thigh, which is shaking a little now. He brushes his hand slowly back and forth across the skin, meeting Jongup’s nervous, hot gaze as his fingers start to rub soothing circles over his leg. He glances at Yongguk’s hand, which is resting across Jongup’s neck and shoulder. Jongup’s hands are clinging, probably involuntarily, to Yongguk’s arm, which is holding him in a headlock to keep him still.

Daehyun pulls his fingers out of his mouth and leans closer, bringing them down and closer to Jongup’s body. He’s breathing fast now, face going red and nails digging into the skin of Yongguk’s forearm.

“I’m sorry,” Daehyun whispers, trying to ignore the heat from Yongguk looming behind them, watching intently, as he brings his dry hand up to cup Jongup’s jaw while he kisses him softly. “Just kiss me,” he murmurs against his lips. Jongup whimpers quietly, but he’s relieved that Yongguk has put Daehyun between his legs instead of himself.

They’ve been doing this longer than he has; and though he trusts Yongguk, there’s no one he trusts the way he does Daehyun.

He tries to ignore the tears that are crowding his eyes, and desperately pushes into Daehyun’s mouth as Daehyun pushes into him, carefully but it still hurts.  _ God, it’s only one finger, too. _ As if the humiliation isn’t enough, of course it has to be painful, as well.

A shiver of pleasure bolts through his body at the thought.  _ He loves it. _

A dull sting travels up slowly as Daehyun continues on, moving his fingers around gently inside him. Daehyun’s kind of glad Jongup isn’t actually some sort of alpha wolf like they like to pretend he is, because then this would be a lot harder.

Somehow Jongup manages to sneak his leg around Daehyun’s hip, and his foot finds the end of the toy lodged in his ass, and pushes up against it. Daehyun’s movements pause as he moans and rolls his hips back, looking for more of that euphoric feeling that just isn’t quite enough. They all know that it can’t reach the spot he so desperately wants it to. 

The first verbalization that isn’t just a whine or a whimper leaves Jongup’s lips when Daehyun eases a third finger in. It’s just a small “ah,” and his nose scrunches in that cute way it does sometimes as his eyes screw shut, but they have their rules so Yongguk removes his hand from the side of Jongup’s cheek when Daehyun leans back and slaps him again, this time maintaining a hold on his jaw after to keep his head still while he looks into his eyes and says sternly:  _ “No. Quiet, Puppy,”  _ and Jongup tries to shrink away from the grip but Yongguk holds tight. “Don’t make me shut you up again like last time.”

Jongup stills at the memory and licks his lips. He can feel heat traveling down his neck at the thought of Yongguk kneeling above him and forcing his mouth open by squeezing either side of his jaw to–

“Oh!” Jongup’s back arches and his legs jolt when he shouts, eyes shooting open, not expecting the hard press of Daehyun’s little finger against his perineum. There’s no pause before Yongguk slaps him again, his cheek still burning from the last impact. “That’s strike two, Pup.” Yongguk can feel Jongup’s theist constrict when he gulps at the words before he continues, leaning his head down to meet Jongup’s eyes again, fingers still tight on his face. “You know what happens when you break the rules three times,” he reminds him. Jongup shivers and slowly lowers his back so that it rests flat on the sheets again, biting his lip harshly and shooting Daehyun a glare when he presses on the same spot again, harder, with a little smirk on his face. He knows just about every single one of Jongup’s weaknesses, and his smirk grows as he watches Jongup’s neck arch against Yongguk’s chest while he grits his teeth and clenches his jaw, the long fingers around his throats squeezing lightly.

Jongup gets satisfactory revenge when he uses his foot to again push at the plug in Daehyun’s ass harshly, making him choke on another groan.

“Good boy,” Yongguk praises, and rewards Jongup with a kiss that he tries his best not to moan into, because he loves it when Yongguk kisses him, because Yongguk’s kisses are heavy and warm and everything he needs. He wants nothing more than to reach up and run his hands through Yongguk’s hair, across his face and down his neck, but with his arms locked underneath him he just can’t. He’ll have to get back at him later for deciding to use the cuffs this time.

“What do you think, Daehyunnie?” Yongguk pulls back with one last swipe of his tongue across Jongup’s lower lip, and looks down at him. Jongup’s tongue is still poking out from between his lips slightly as he pants, and his head lolls around on Yongguk’s chest.

Daehyun has paused, still with three fingers buried deep inside Jongup, to look at Yongguk when he hears his name. He blinks the lusty fog that had formed from watching the other two make out right in front of him from his eyes, and tilts his head, considering his answer. He looks back down at Jongup, eyes slowly roaming across the sharp, angled planes of his face and his bitten-red lips, and across his collarbones, still scattered with tiny bruises from previous nights (and mornings), down his chest, lingering for a moment where Yongguk’s thumb now rubs in slow circles over Jongup’s nipple, making his diaphragm lift and drop faster and arc into the touch. He reaches out and walks his fingers across the lines of Jongup’s abs and down his (mouth-wateringly heavenly) v-line, stopping to rest heavily at the apex of his pelvis where thigh meets hip meets groin.

It's warm at his center. The muscles bunch and tense and relax and bunch again under his hand, and he keeps it there, fingers pushing and massaging deeply into the tendons, as his eyes follow his previous path in reverse, landing back on Jongup’s face, glistening lips now releasing heavier pants as he tries desperately to stay quiet despite the dual assaults on his body. Daehyun brings his gaze back to Yongguk and smiles.

“I think it’s your turn.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cont.

_ Daehyun has paused, still with three fingers buried deep inside Jongup, to look at Yongguk when he hears his name. He blinks the lusty fog that had formed from watching the other two make out right in front of him from his eyes, and tilts his head, considering his answer. He looks back down at Jongup, eyes slowly roaming across the sharp, angled planes of his face and his bitten-red lips, and across his collarbones, still scattered with tiny bruises from previous nights (and mornings), down his chest, lingering for a moment where Yongguk’s thumb now rubs in slow circles over Jongup’s nipple, making his diaphragm lift and drop faster and arc into the touch. He reaches out and walks his fingers across the lines of Jongup’s abs and down his (mouth-wateringly heavenly) v-line, stopping to rest heavily at the apex of his pelvis where thigh meets hip meets groin. _

_ It's warm at his center. The muscles bunch and tense and relax and bunch again under his hand, and he keeps it there, fingers pushing and massaging deeply into the tendons, as his eyes follow his previous path in reverse, landing back on Jongup’s face, glistening lips now releasing heavier pants as he tries desperately to stay quiet despite the dual assaults on his body. Daehyun brings his gaze back to Yongguk and smiles. _

_ “I think it’s your turn.” _

 

Yongguk shakes his head at Daehyun. He looks down at Jongup, whose eyes are glazed over, completely lost. Blissed out and gorgeous.

“I’ll let you fuck him first,” Yongguk decides, brushing a hand through Jongup’s hair as he looks up at him, already exhausted. “Consider it a reward for how good you were earlier.”

Daehyun leans over to the bedside table to grab the key for the cuffs locked around Jongup’s wrists. As soon as his hands are free, Daehyun draws his arms out from under him, carefully, and leans down to kiss each of his wrists softly before locking them back up in front of him. Jongup lets his head fall back against Yongguk’s chest again, and releases a sigh as blood circulates smoothly back through his tingling fingers.

Yongguk is well aware that Jongup knows their safeword, and that he could (and would) say it anytime if he needed to, but he asks him anyway: “you okay?”

It’s barely a whisper but Jongup hears him. Yongguk kisses his forehead and caresses his cheek gently, then leans back, looking at him, and Jongup nods. “Never better,” he grins. “Now stop being so nice and choke me again,” he finishes with a breathy laugh. Yongguk complies easily, bringing his arm beneath Jongup’s chin and adjusting so that it nestles snugly against his throat, and Jongup grunts, reaching up to hold onto his arm while the other one rubs lightly up and down his hot, sweaty torso, making sure to spend extra time along the lines of his lower abdomen.

The arm locked around Jongup’s neck does make it a little bit harder to breathe, and he feels the euphoria coming back to hit him again, hard. They're falling right back into the swing of things faster than usual; the progress Yongguk has made is so noticeable at this point. He's always been determined to please both Jongup and Daehyun, no matter what, and Jongup is beyond grateful. He loves them so much.

Lost in his thoughts for a moment and just basking in the feeling of Yongguk’s hands all over him (excluding the one place he wants them to touch most), Jongup doesn’t notice when Daehyun scooches back a little bit, lowering his head. He suddenly grabs the underside of Jongup’s thighs and lifts them up, dipping his head further down, and then– _ god,  _ Daehyun’s tongue is inside him and Jongup doesn’t think, he just reaches down between his legs to tangle his fingers in his hair while Yongguk’s free hand replaces Daehyun’s beneath one of his thighs, holding him open for him, and Jongup slides down the sheets a little bit, making the arm around his neck squeeze tighter to hold him up.

He tries to ignore the shiver for more when his forearm brushes against the swollen head of his dick, because there's just so much happening right now and there are so many  _ feelings  _ and he's sure he'll go insane if someone doesn't fuck him soon.

_ “Jesus Christ,” _ he breathes out. “Daehyu– _ oh… ”  _ he bites into his lip, trying to silence himself but Yongguk leans down, helping him out by sucking his tongue between his lips and taking what little breath he has away, while Jongup tries to push his hips down harder onto Daehyun’s face. Or maybe Yongguk is doing the exact opposite of helping, Jongup thinks, as his eyes roll back when Daehyun pushes deeper and  _ sucks _ , making him jolt, before pulling pack, panting heavily and kissing the insides of his thighs wetly. He's sure to leave a good amount of marks behind, if the now sharp nips and bites have anything to say about it.

Jongup’s not quite sure when they transitioned into more of a sweet lovemaking session, but he doesn't mind. He knows that as soon as Daehyun is finished, Yongguk will take over and give him exactly what he wants; what he's been craving for ever since they first tried it, weeks ago.

Daehyun leans down as he pushes into Jongup, and slides his arms beneath his back. Yongguk’s arm slips away from Jongup’s neck as Daehyun pulls him up and presses their chests together so that Jongup can sink further down onto him. Daehyun moans when he sits back on the end of the toy still inside him, pushing it further but not far enough. He can still feel the essence Yongguk left behind, sticky and dripping, kept inside by the plug.

Jongup shudders at the pain of being stretched––only recently has he started bottoming, so he's still not quite used to it––and locks his arms around Daehyun’s neck, the handcuffs clinking together, to distract himself from the searing burn that comes with accommodating such an intrusion by biting and sucking on the skin where his face rests on the curve of Daehyun’s shoulder. Yongguk’s nails scratch softly down his back from where he's sitting behind them.

Recently Jongup has learned just how incredible and satisfying it feels to be so totally filled up– to be left with no more room so much that it almost hurts but then it  _ doesn't  _ and it feels so  _ good  _ and he just wants  _ more _ .

Daehyun starts to rock up into his body gently, their hips pressing against each other, solid skin to skin, hard but soft and warm. He can feel Jongup’s dick rub against his abdomen with every movement and briefly wonders how he can stand not being touched for so long.

Meanwhile Jongup's mouth has fallen open, the tease of the movement against his dick and the heat from Daehyun’s own inside of him causing his tongue to drop heavily and poke out between his lips slightly, brushing against Daehyun’s warm neck with straining tendons hotly. When Jongup regains enough control over himself, he sinks his teeth into the side of Daehyun’s neck gently, and gets exactly the response he wants when Daehyun cants up more powerfully. After a minute or so of Jongup clinging to his shoulders with his teeth and squeaking adorably at the crest of every thrust, Daehyun leans down so that Jongup has his back resting against the mattress and his head on Yongguk’s lap. He kisses him while he pulls back, and then surges back in slowly, sizzling with every little whine Jongup lets out, and pausing to shiver when a long, drawn-out moan fills the room. He looks down and,  _ oh,  _ but Jongup’s face is certainly a sight to behold. Daehyun knows he’s got him wrapped around his finger now, and he also knows just how Jongup likes it.

On the next pulse of his hips, Daehyun misses his mark on purpose, and Jongup  _ wails _ , pushing his hips down crazily, hoarsely begging for him to do something.

“Daehyun–,” he pants, whining his name. “Please, just… ”

“Just what, baby? You gotta tell me or I can’t give you what you want,” Daehyun taunts, thrusting hard at a different angle; so close.

Jongup chokes on his words at the feeling, and Daehyun looms over him, hands braced on either side of Yongguk’s knees. Yongguk is, of course, having a fantastic time as well, tugging and pulling on Jongup’s hair softly while he watches Daehyun fuck him. His own dick is just begging for attention, but he doesn’t dare give in; not yet, despite how tightly drawn he feels already.

Jongup growls as Daehyun continues to taunt him, and leans up (surprised that Yongguk doesn’t pull him back down) to tug at the hoop in Daehyun’s ear with his teeth, resting his cuffed hands on his chest and keeping himself up with the adrenaline firing through his abdomen. “Babe,” he whispers into Daehyun’s ear, reveling in the shiver he can feel and the stutter of his hips. “You’re lucky enough as it is to get to fuck me.” Jongup pauses to moan lightly when Daehyun roots his fingers in his hair again and pulls his head back to suck a hickey into the hollow of his throat. “Don’t make me make you regret it –  _ fuck _ – later,” he gasps, wiggling his hips around instinctively when he feels Daehyun’s cock move inside him a tiny bit.

Daehyun knows that Jongup is more than capable of following through with his promise, and he licks his lips. “I’ll hold you to that, puppy.”

Jongup growls when Yongguk wraps his arms around his waist to pull him back down, now cradled with his lower half clinging to Daehyun and his torso pulled into Yongguk’s embrace. He brings his hands up to hold Daehyun’s jaw when he leans back over him, fucking into him gently in contrast to Yongguk’s prodding fingers on his chest and his still-firm hold on the leash.

It doesn’t take Daehyun long to lose it for the third time tonight, especially when Yongguk slips out from behind Jongup, letting him fall into the sheets, to move behind Daehyun and play with the toy in his ass while rubbing his thighs. God, Yongguk loves those thighs. As soon as Daehyun stutters to a stop inside Jongup, rutting a bit with a long groan while he watches Jongup’s eyes roll back at the hot feeling filling up inside him, Yongguk’s mouth is on the back of one, just below his ass, sucking hard and helping Daehyun through his orgasm with a thumb still pressing the end of the plug that’s keeping his own cum (from earlier) inside him.

“God, pup, you’re so perfect,” Daehyun whispers while he pulls back, immediately flopping down on his side next to Jongup with an exhausted grin on his face. Jongup looks at him, mouth open and panting, cheeks flushed full and lips bitten chapped. His eyes are only half here; he’s fading out a little, Daehyun can tell, and he pulls his hands up to kiss them both softly. Jongup smiles before turning to glance at Yongguk, who licks his lips and moves between Jongup’s legs, squeezing his thighs hard.

“I’d better not hear a single word out of that pretty, swollen mouth of yours, puppy.”

Jongup nods obediently, and Daehyun lets go of his hands, settling comfortably into the sheets to watch.

“Now, _roll over_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a third part :) stay tuned!


	3. three

Daehyun watches as Jongup lets Yongguk slip another loop of leather around his neck, snug against his collar, and tighten it so that he can only fit two fingers between it and his skin. Another strip of leather runs down the middle of his chest only to split and wrap around his torso, just above his hips. Yongguk fastens the buckles around his back quickly and gives the material a few sharp tugs to make certain it’s secure. There’s barely any give, and the pulls move Jongup with them in tiny jerks. The handcuffs have been removed and cast to the side, forgotten.

Jongup’s arms already feel like they’ve been turned into jelly, but Yongguk pulls him up with a hard grip around the handle of the harness on his back, so he’s forced to either brace himself with his hands or choke. He tries to control the quivering in his thighs by focusing on Yongguk’s touch against his back, but that only seems to worsen the problem. Short nails scratch down his spine and he keens, arching his neck only to have it yanked back down harshly by a fist in his hair. He grits his teeth to keep a noise of pain from escaping his mouth, and clenches his fingers around the sheets beneath him tightly. Every touch, every moment, all of it just makes him feel so good.

There’s a pause as all movement stops, and Jongup realizes that Yongguk is waiting; waiting for him to make a sound that he’d have to punish him for.

“Good boy,” Yongguk praises after a moment, rewarding Jongup by releasing his hair to pet his head instead.

It’s growing more and more difficult for Jongup to keep his focus away from the ache between his legs, and he struggles not to give in and beg. He knows that would be it for him. He shivers, thinking about the blindfold and the multiple gags hidden away in the nightstand just a few feet away that he usually used on Daehyun. They had discussed beforehand that the use of those things was completely welcomed by the both of them, and Jongup can’t deny that he’s hoping Yongguk might decide to add those to his apparel. Or maybe they would save them for next time, and start out by depleting Jongup of all senses but smell and touch.

He’s dragged out of his thoughts by a mouth suddenly on his neck, lips smoothing over the skin at the base of his hairline before a tongue swipes over his pulse point, and teeth clamp around it. “Ah–!” he gasps out, only to be choked off by a sharp tug on the collar still fastened around his throat. He lets his weight hang limp for a moment in Yongguk’s grip, and closes his eyes as his mouth drops open at the feeling of Yongguk’s arm sliding around his waist to hold him up while the other hands grips the handle of the harness. He’s hoisted up until he’s on his knees, back to Yongguk’s chest. His head lolls backwards onto Yongguk’s shoulder, and his hands sway in front of him with momentum for a moment before settling, limp. The only thing he can hear is his own breathing as Yongguk’s hand crawls up to his neck and slides around his throat, just above the collar. Yongguk uses his grip to pull Jongup back against him even more firmly, and he can feel the way Jongup’s heart leaps beneath the hand he has resting on his chest, fisting the front of the harness.

Only Yongguk can make Jongup feel like this. Like he doesn’t have to do anything but exist and let his body enjoy all of the feelings the world has to offer. But when he starts playing with his nipples, Jongup knows he’s done for. He bites his lip to keep the whimpers at bay as Yongguk squeezes and tugs gently, slowly growing more rough and harsh. Jongup cracks an eye open to glance over at Daehyun, who’s staring at him with his mouth ajar. Jongup knows that Daehyun is imagining himself in his place, hanging in Yongguk’s arms while he tries desperately to control his body’s reactions to avoid being punished for not doing so.

Jongup can feel Yongguk fist the leather of the harness that goes across his back only moments before there’s a hard shove to his shoulders, and he finds himself nearly laying flat on the bed, torso just barely suspended by Yongguk’s grip. He squirms at the pleasant, squeezing feeling, and then Yongguk lets go. Jongup doesn’t dare lift his face from where it’s hidden in the pillows, even though breathing is proving more difficult in the position.

“Daehyun,” he hears Yongguk mumble, and imagines how he must be nodding his head in the direction of the bedside table, where they had discarded the lube before, for Daehyun to hand it to him. There’s a whiney grunt as, he imagines, Daehyun heaves himself halfway up and stretches over, warm muscles flexing, to grab the bottle for him.

“You’ve been surprisingly good for me, pup,” Yongguk says as he takes the lube from Daehyun. It’s really a precaution more than anything else; they all know that Jongup is more than prepared from their earlier activities. Yongguk runs his dry hands over Jongup’s ass and squeezes, smiling when Jongup unconsciously pushes back into the touch.  _ So cute. _

He withdraws his hands and pops the cap on the lube, and squeezes a bit into his palm. He takes his time coating his dick, enough that Jongup begins wiggling again at the lack of touch. Yongguk shoves a few fingers into him without warning, and can only groan, low and thick, at the sound that comes from Jongup. He doesn’t have hold on the leash, so he just removes his fingers and pinches Jongup’s ass as a warning. He removes his hand completely and takes in the sight before him– the flushed, ripe skin and the shifting, twitching muscles beneath it. Jongup is beginning to tremble, so Yongguk finishes the job with a couple more jerks, wipes his hands clean on the sheets, and reaches forward. He pushes finger very suddenly between Jongup’s asscheeks again, this time only pressing right up against his rim, and Jongup jerks forward with a yelp, before pushing back again. Yongguk shushes him and picks up the leash, still hooked to the collar, and winds it around his fist until there’s just enough give that he can lift his arm a few inches and tighten the grip around Jongup’s neck; only enough to tease him. And he does just that, but not before tapping Jongup’s shoulder twice to remind him that he can opt out any time. Jongup just makes a noise between a whine and a grunt, then nods into the pillow his face is against in response.

Jongup tells him all the time that there’s nobody he feels more safe, more comfortable with, than Yongguk and Daehyun. That there’s nobody he would rather do this with than them. Yongguk runs his free hand down Jongup’s back fondly, gently, before leaning forward and slowly nudging his dick inside of him. Jongup immediately pushes back once again, and Yongguk backs out, tugging the leash in warning before starting over. The heat around him is intense, so much so that he nearly lets his grip on Jongup fall slack, that he almost lets go of everything and falls on top of him, but he just leans forward to kiss his shoulders.

Jongup shivers underneath him, fingers clenching nothing but air where his arms lay straightened out and useless at his sides. The rest of his body goes near limp, until Yongguk wraps a hand around his ribcage, then moves his hips back before thrusting in slowly. He plans to set a slow pace, as he always does.

But Jongup is having none of that. Uncontrollable moans are beginning to slip out of him, no matter how hard he bites his tongue. He’s been waiting for hours; been on the edge for far too long to take teasing like this silently. Even the wait of being forced to just sit there and watch while Yongguk had fucked the lights out of Daehyun earlier had made him so hard it hurt a little bit, until they climbed back over him.

Yongguk pinches his side at a louder whimper and stops moving to tug the leash up, shushing him again. Jongup chokes as the collar squeezes his neck and cuts off a good amount of air, and he can feel his eyes rolling back uncontrollably. They all knew that this was his favorite. He had sworn to himself years ago that he’d never tell anyone he got off on being choked, but then one night Daehyun’s hand wandered to rest over his throat. He had reached up to grab his wrist and pushed it down harder without even thinking, and got to watch the way Daehyun’s expression changed as he smiled down at him and asked “why didn’t you tell me?” Jongup’s only response had been to take Daehyun’s other hand from where it was on his hip and place it on top of the other one. “Ugh, baby…” Daehyun had groaned, “just tap my shoulder a couple times if you want me to stop.” Jongup had managed to get out an “okay”, and then Daehyun leaned over, crowding him.

Jongup lets out a loud, choked moan behind Yongguk’s hand – which has traveled up to clamp over his mouth – at the memory, and cants his hips backwards, impaling himself hard on the cock in his ass. He makes to move forward so that he can slam back again, but Yongguk drops the leash and grabs his hips with one hand, holding him tightly against his hips. Jongup shudders, and whines behind Yongguk’s hand again. He wiggles against Yongguk’s hips, the constant, teasing pressure of the tip of his cock against his sweet spot driving him insane. Yongguk grips his jaw harder, fingertips digging into his cheeks, and jerks his head back. Jongup’s panting is more audible now that there’s no pillow to muffle it, even with his mouth covered by a hand. Yongguk leans forward, holding Jongup still and he lays his chest over his back.

“Stay,” he commands quietly before removing his hand from Jongup’s face. It’s difficult to keep his head up, but Jongup manages as Yongguk sits up again. He can feel a light pull on the leash, but doesn’t dare turn his head. Yongguk is still pressed against him hard, remaining still within him, and Jongup can’t help but wiggle his hips.

“No.” Yongguk hits his ass lightly and he stills, biting his lip. He needs to cum. He needs to cum soon; he can feel the pressure building up impossibly more as each minute passes. There’s a layer of sweat covering his skin, and a few beads make it down his neck. It’s so hot; too warm.

Yongguk grabs the leash in both hands while Jongup holds his position beneath him, and holds the thick material in front of his face.

“Open,” Yongguk orders, and Jongup obeys readily, but his eyes are closed, so Yongguk knows that he has no idea what he’s actually doing. Jongup has told him time and time again how much he trusts him, but it’s moments like these that remind him of the truth behind those statements.

Jongup winces at the bitter taste suddenly filling his mouth. This isn’t one of the gags they play with sometimes; it’s some sort of stiff fabric, and it’s sucking all the moisture out of Jongup’s mouth. He realizes that it’s the leash as soon as Yongguk grabs if from either end and pulls back as if they were reigns on a horse. It works the same way, essentially, and Jongup doesn’t think he’s ever felt more turned on than he does right this second. The material pulls his tongue back heavily, and he can’t seem to get a single sound out. It stretches his lips and presses into the corners of his mouth so perfectly. Yongguk lets go for just a moment to push Jongup’s hips down flat on the bed, and he pushes his arms out from under him before taking hold again.

Jongup tries his best to relax his limbs, but he isn’t able to for very long before Yongguk is slamming back into him and making his muscles tense all over again. He begins a ferocious pace, practically fucking Jongup into the mattress.

The tease of the sheets rubbing against Jongup’s dick has him shaking even more, and he’s sure he would be spasming if not for the weight on top of him, keeping him still and in place. He can feel everything building up again, it doesn’t take long, and soon he knows he won’t last much longer. His noises of pleasure are eaten up by the fabric stuffed in his mouth, but he’s sure that Yongguk can tell he’s close. Yongguk is, too, he thinks, because his thrusts start to slow down and grow more powerful.

Jongup practically screams behind the gag in his mouth when he finally cums, pushed closer and closer until finally the sweet release washes over his body, pulling shudders through him. His hips spasm back and forth, and he knows that they’ll need to change the sheets, but his body falls back down into his own mess anyway, too tired to hold itself up any longer.

Yongguk pulls the gag out of Jongup’s mouth gently, and rubs his hands up and down his back as he meets his own release, filling Jongup just like he did Daehyun, moaning low and quietly, riding it out until he comes to a complete stop. Jongup is practically collapsed in the mass of pillows and sheets, but his head is turned to the side, eagerly panting in fresh air as Yongguk finishes inside of him. Yongguk pulls out and shifts over to his side, running a hand down his cheek while holding two fingers to his wrist to feel his pulse slowly calming as he comes down from the high. Jongup’s eyes are far away, but he manages to blink up at him and smile.

“Let’s get you out of this, okay?” Yongguk carefully flips Jongup over and onto his back, then  reaches for the buckles on the front of the harness. When he pulls the leather away from his body, he immediately tosses it to the side and leans down to press kisses to the red marks it left behind, sliding up and down Jongup’s torso, letting content hums fills his ears.

Daehyun has moved back over to them, and unhooks the leash before unbuckling the collar. He throws them on top of the harness, where Yongguk left it at the end of the bed, and mimics Yongguk by sweetly kissing every inch of Jongup’s neck that is within his reach. He had taken care of removing the butt plug from his ass just a few minutes ago, on his own, and was about ready to just lay down and fall asleep if not for the mess all over Jongup’s torso. He leaned over him and grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand to clean him up a bit, as best he could, and Yongguk took a few to help wipe him clean as well.

“I’m guessing a bath will have to wait until morning?” Daehyun asks, watching as Jongup’s eyes continue to drift shut, only for him to blink them open again. He’s trying so hard to keep from just totally passing out, but he’s losing the fight. His head lolls onto Daehyun’s shoulder, which he kisses lightly. Yongguk, who had gotten up to put everything they had used away (or in the bathroom to be cleaned later), slid beneath the dirtied sheets on Jongup’s other side, easily fitting to spoon him and throwing an arm around his waist. The added heat seemed to be all that Jongup needed to finally give into sleep, and Daehyun reached up to pet his hair, before sliding the hand down to his chest to feel the finally steady beat of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well would you look at that, more unedited content from me!!
> 
> please let me know what you think! did you like it? i know this took forever, sorry about that.
> 
> also, remember that you can leave requests any time you want; i don't really get any because i haven't actually had a system for them since this is a separate account to my main one, but requests would really help me get to posting more! thank you :D

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on AFF under the same name :)


End file.
